


Truth, Magic and the Englishman's Way

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Astra - Freeform, One Shot, Post Episode s04e01, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “I’m not an idiot, John. Your peep talk could work Gary, and maybe Nate and Ray. But me? I tricked death, John- twice. I’m not easily fooled.”When John Constantine shows up on the Waverider as the Legends are about to leave DC, Sara doesn't beleive for one second that, suddenly, John wants to help people out- or just be part of a team.





	Truth, Magic and the Englishman's Way

**Author's Note:**

> Titles is a rendition of "Tuth, Justice and the American Way", Superman's catch-phrase in the comics. And the Title of a season 1 epsiode of Supergirl. It also to happen to working title of the movie Holliwoodland, about the death of George Reeves, one of TV's firsts Supermen.

The alarm sounded in the middle of the night, awakening everyone who was still aboard the Waverider – and then, just as suddenly as it has started, it just… stopped. 

Sara reached the bridge, and gasped, a little surprised, by what, or better yet, who, she was. Sitting on one of their chairs, feet on the table, playing with his lighter , was none other than John Constantine himself. 

Sara shook her head, grunting something unintelligible to herself – something about wizards and ex-boyfriends and the sixties, or seventies – then, with a move worth her title of member of the League of Assassins, she threw him on the title floor, chuckling shamelessly.

“Well, well, well- look what the cat dragged in. John Constantine. What happened, you changed your mind?” She asked, lifting a perfect blonde eyebrow.

“C’mon, petal, cut a mate some slack! I just thought to catch two birds with one stone – why staying home, if you’re always going to try to find me anyway, with the door to the mystical world left unchecked?”

Sara grunted something very un-lady like in response, and, as he went to sit on the floor, she got closer and closer to him, as if she were a panther. Taking John by surprise, she grabbed the blade she kept hidden in her boot, and went for his throat before he could see her coming.

“I’m not an idiot, John. Your peep talk could work Gary, and maybe Nate and Ray. But me? I tricked _death,_ John- twice. I’m not easily fooled.”

As the cold metal of her blade, a memory of her time on Nanda Parbat, nicked his skin, John swallowed. Cold sweat pearled his forehead as he stared in her eyes, knowing that she was serious. For Sara possessed one of the biggest and warmest hearts he had ever met, and yet, she would have done anything, gone to any length, to protect her people. “Why are here, John? And this time, I want the truth.”

John lowered his eyes, and took a deep breath. He went rigid, then limp, as Sara let her knife fall onto the floor.

He swallowed, and met her worried gaze. 

“When you let the door open, something came out- something that wants _me_. I don’t know who or what they are, but, love, they mean business. Almost killed me the other night.”

Sara laughed, cynically. “Yeah, and we can’t have that, right? The great Constantine always has to have the last word.” She clapped her hands, mocking him. “And what do you think you’ll accomplish here? Getting rid of us? Taking… what, revenge?”

But he just shook his head.  “No, Sara, no.  I just…. I want to help you. And I want you to help _me_. There’s no stopping this… thing, but I need time. I need work on contingencies and… I’m going to Hell, Sara. My soul’s been long sentenced, and I don’t care. If there’s anything right in this world, it’s this. But… I can’t go _now._ Not when Astra is still _there._ I have to find a way to get her back before… before it’s too late. Then… be that as it may.”

Sitting at his side, Sara took his hand in her own, and held thigh.She lowered her forehead against his, and took a big breath, barely holding back tears as she nuzzled Constantine’s dirty blonde hair. 

The Waverider’s engines hummed in the dead of night, getting them ready for yet another adventure, as their hearts weighted with a new awareness: they’ve screwed things up yet again- and it was going to be the man who had saved her soul to pay the highest price. There was little they could do to _save_ him- only delay the inevitable, and make sure that, the day he would go to Hell, it was going to be with a lighter conscience. 


End file.
